La fin du rêve
by heiji
Summary: Quand un événement divise les mutants. Couple yaoi et normaux


Titre : La fin du rêve

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Diablo et Gambit, surprise pour le reste

Résumé : les événements divisent les mutants

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre 1:

« Charles, tu ne peux pas le nier. »

D'un geste, Eric lança le journal juste sous les yeux de Charles Xavier.

La Une était complétement occupé par un seul article. Celui de l'assassinat d'une mutante par un jeune homme. L'affaire avait occupée tous les médias. Un jeune homme effrayé par les mutant avait tuée cette jeune fille âgée d'à peine 16 ans par balle. Alors que cette jeune fille se rendait en cours , il lui avait tiré dans le dos sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Personne n'avait compris le meurtre de cette jeune fille adorée et admirée par toutes les personnes de son école. Douce calme et sérieuse, elle avait un pouvoir de plus totalement pacifique puisqu'elle pouvait soigner les autres par apposition des mains.

Ce crime ne cessait de faire la Une des médias et les anti mutants passaient dans de nombreux médias pour vanter les mérites de cet assassin.

« Ca ne peut plus durer Charles... Il finiront par tous nous tuer comme cette jeune fille. »

Charles Xavier releva la tête et fixa son ami.

« Et que proposes-tu Eric ? »

« Il faut réagir ! On ne peut pas laisser assassiner les nôtres impunément ! »

Les deux directeurs de l'école se regardèrent. Comme souvent leur opinions divergés sur la conduite à tenir pour l'école des mutants qu'ils avaient fondés.

« On ne peut pas non plus faire des actions violentes... Il vaut mieux éduquer pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

« Eduquer ? Ils sont totalement incapable d'être éduqué... De changer... »

En prononçant ses paroles, Eric caressa son bras où son tatouage lui faisait repenser à toutes ses choses qu'il avait vécu jeune et qui lui avaient tant fait détester les actes que pouvaient commetre les êtres humains.

« Eric... »

« Inutile Charles... Nous ne seront jamais d'accord sur cette question... Et ça malgré toute notre amitié... Si tu ne changes pas d'avis Charles, je quitterai l'école... ET crois-moi, je ne serai pas le seul... »

Eric se leva et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir du bureau de son ami

« Ce sont des menaces, Eric ? »

Eric eu un sourire. Il se retourna pour fixer son ami.

« Pas du tout mais tu dois bien comprendre que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette école à avoir cette opinion... A ne plus rester passif face à de tels événements. »

« Je ne suis pas passif face à cet événement Eric et tu le sais. »

Le sourire d'Eric s'agrandit.

« Nous n'avons tout simplement pas la même définition du mot agir Charles. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit la porte et se retira laissant pensif Charles Xavier qui fixait la Une du journal.

* * *

Se téléportant de couloir en couloir, Kurt cherchait sa grande soeur adoptive Malicia. C'est lorsqu'il avait cinq ans que sa mère Ororo Monroe avait adoptée Malicia alors âgée de huit ans.. Kurt avait tout de suite voulu sympathiser avec Malicia mais celle-ci restait souvent distante et préférée rester seule.

Ca faisait cinq couloirs et toujours rien. Puis tout à coup, il l'aperçut et se téléporta pour apparaître juste devant elle.

Malicia habituée ne sursauta même pas alors qu'à côté d'elle Kitty laissa échapper ses livres de surprise alkors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours avec le professeur Summers,

« Salut soeurette ! »

Malicia fronça les sourcils en essayant de passer à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Kurt fit une légére grimace et se mit à suivre sa soeur en insistant.

« S'il te plaît... Je voulais te demander quelque chose... »

Malicia continua à marcher dans les couloirs en essayant d'ignorer son petit frère.

« Marie... Allez... »

Kurt se téléporta devant elle et lui fit une moue triste dont il avait le secret. Malicia qui même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, ni l'avouer ouvertement aimait beaucoup son petit frère s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Dis... Tu me prêterai trente euro ? »

Kurt afficha un grand sourire engageant. Malaicia le regarda curieuse.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour aller au concert de Cyndi Lauper... La place coûte cinquante euros et il m'en manque trente.... Alors soeu... Malicia ? »

« hors de question. »

« S'il te plaîîîîît. »

« Non. »

« Allez quoi... »

Malicia commença à froncer les sourcils...

« Demande à quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-moi tranquille. Si tu allais voir ailleurs... Va demander à Rémy par exemple... »

Kurt sursauta en entendant ce prénom.

« T'es pas drôle soeurette... »

« Mais si... Peut-être qu'il aura même envie de t'accom... »

« CHUT ! »

Kurt regarda tout autour de lui comme pour être sûr que personne n'avaity entedu la réflexion de sa soeur.

« T'es pas gentille... je te dirai plus rien. »

Lorsque Kurt agissait ainsi comme un enfant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de avait vraiment héritée d'un frère très particulier. Il était très difficile de faire sourire Malicia et Kurt était toujours très fier de réussir cet exploit mais trop préoccupé par son problème, il n'avait pas remarqué ce sourire.

C'est pourtant ce sourire qui avait fait changé d'avis Malicia... Après tout, si elle avait été contrariée ce n'était pas à cause de Kurt.

« Tu as gagné.. Je te donnerai tes trente euro ce soir... »

Le visage de Kurt s'éclaira comme par magie.

« C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? »

Le sourire de Malicia devant la mine ravi de son frère semblable à celle d'un gosse à qui l'on vient de donner un jouet fit agrandir son sourire.

« Bien sûr...a condition que maintenant tu me laisse tranquille «

Kurt eu un sourire et fit un faux salut militaire.

« Message reçu »

Il disparut aussitôt puis après cinq secondes il réapparut devant elle et la serra dans ses bras avant de murmurer un désolé puis de disparaître.

Si Malicia fit semblant de reprocher ce geste à Kurt en son fort intérieur elle ne pouvait se retenir de se sentir uni à Kurt comme avec un vrai frère.

* * *

Assis sur le banc de ce qui servait de cour à l'académie Xavier et Lehnsherr, Gambit était en train de se distraire avec ces cartes tandis que Pyro assis à côté de lui fumait une cigarette. Gambit soufflait. Il sortait du cours avec la professeure Grey. Le cours long et pénible avait paru interminable à Gambit.

« Que cet endroit est chaint. »

Pyro avait prononcé ses paroles en même temps qu'il soufflait la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Tu exagères... On n'est pas mal ici... »

Pyro se retourna vers son ami...Son visage montrait sa lassitude et son ennui.

« J'vois pas ce que tu trouves à cette école... On développe même pas nos pouvoirs comme on veut... C'est nul... J'ai juste envie de me tirer... »

« tu fais ça Pyro, tu ne pourras plus suivre des yeux les jolies mutantes de l'école... En particulier Kity Prtide... »

Pyro souffla essayant de prendre un air détaché...

« Les filles... Ca va, ça vient... Je resterai pas ici pour les beaux yeux même de Kitty Pride... »

« Pöurtant qu'est-ce que tu lui tourne autour... J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi collant avec une demoiselle qui ne l'intéresses pas. »

Pyro eu un ricanement.

« parce que toi, lorsqu'un mec te plaît tu ne lui tournes pas autour ? Arrête... T'es connu pour être le don juan gay de l'académie... »

Gambit eu un petit sourire

« Ce que tu es bête parfois... »

* * *

Ororo Monroe déjeunait avec Irène Adler qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Irène ça va ? »

Ororo n'eut pas de réponse. Elle renouvela sa question.

Irène sursauta et releva le visage pour regarder son amie et lui sourire.

« Excuse-moi.. Ce n'est rien... Juste des flashs qui m'intriguent beaucouop en ce moment... J'ai l'impression que bientôt il va se passer des choses qui vont avoir de graves conséquences sur nos vies à tous. »

Ororo intriguée se pencha vers elle.

« Que va-t-il se passer exactement ? »

Irène secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ert très flou »

Ororo eut un sourire.

« Peut-être que tu ne te fait que des idées.. Tu es la première à dire que tes visions peuvent changer en fonction des événements.... l'avenir n'est jamais écrit... Si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se opasser précisément, on ne peut rien faire. »

Irène regarda son amie. Son attitude sûre d'elle la rassura.

« Tu as raison. »

Irène fit un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa fourchette pour déguster sa salade.

* * *

Raven venait de terminer son cours d'histoire de l'art.

Epuisée et fatiguée, elle ferma sa salle de classe pensive. Les temps avait beaucoup changé en quelques années.

L'existence des mutants n'étaient plus un secret et les attitudes de la part des humains étaient toutes tellement différentes.

Quelle attitude devait-elle suivre ?

Est-ce que la politique pacifiste du professeur Xavier et d'Eric étaient la bonne solution ?.

Raven sentit le mal de tête la gagner.

Atteignant la salle des professseurs, elle sourit à Scott en entrant avant de se servir un café pour se changer les idées.

A suivre:...

Si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review...

Heiji


End file.
